


dance for you

by cucci (mikishami), Jeongsleggo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, idk what to put omfg, im so embarrassed but u gotta do what u gotta do for jeongtzu nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikishami/pseuds/cucci, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/pseuds/Jeongsleggo
Summary: Tzuyu just wants to get her special stage right, but Jeongyeon has other ideas for how to spend their time alone at the dorm together.





	dance for you

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i wrote this

_ Tonight I’m gonna dance for you, oh oh… _

The beat of the song recording blasting softly from Tzuyu’s phone echoed in the dorm living room, empty save for one Taiwanese beauty currently focused on the reflection of her figure in the TV screen.

The other members, along with Sadness manager, had gone out to get dinner at a newly opened seafood restaurant. Tzuyu had opted not to come with; her plans for the night had initially involved meeting her mother at the airport and staying in her hotel for the time being, but an unexpected last-minute flight cancellation due to stormy weather had left Tzuyu at the dorm with nothing else to do.

With the members gone, she decided to make the most of her time by practicing for her special stage, hoping to tire soon and go to bed before the other members came back intoxicated.

(She didn’t have to ask, but the moment Nayeon and Momo had invited the rest of them to “eat at a new restaurant” with  _ that glint _ in their eyes, the exasperated maknae  _ knew _ nobody was coming home sober.)

By now she could feel the sweat beginning to form at her brow. She didn’t know how long she’d been practicing, too busy trying to fine-tune her performance for their next show to check the time.

  
  
  


“... Tzupuppy?”

Hearing the familiar nickname caused Tzuyu to flinch and halt her dancing, whipping her head around to look for the source of the voice in a panic.

“Weren’t you going to the airport today?”

It was Jeongyeon, clad in a towel with her hair slightly damp. Clearly she had just gotten out of the shower. 

_ How did Tzuyu not hear her there? _

“Oh my god, you scared me, unnie,” the younger girl groaned, rubbing her hand on her chest in an attempt to calm down her erratic heartbeat. Jeongyeon just chuckled an apology as she took the nearest seat on the sofa next to Tzuyu.

“I thought you went out with the other members. I didn’t hear you in the shower,” Tzuyu says, reaching for her phone to turn off the music. The short-haired girl beside her just shrugs, and Tzuyu tries not to notice the droplet of water that trickles down Jeongyeon’s neck. 

“I told Seungyeon-unnie I’d come over for dinner today, but I’m waiting for the rain to die down a bit.”

Another bead of water drips down from the ends of the older girl’s hair, onto her collarbone and into the towel. Tzuyu feels a small lump forming in her throat. 

“W-well, my mom’s flight got cancelled due to the weather, so I’m stuck here for tonight.”

A concerned look crosses Jeongyeon’s face, but Tzuyu nods reassuringly. Why does her head suddenly feel a bit lighter than before?

The small, soft smile Jeongyeon gives her doesn’t help the taller girl’s sudden nervousness, so Tzuyu quickly plops down next to the older girl on the couch, opening her phone in the most nonchalant way she could.

“She’s okay, but  _ you _ won’t be if you keep walking around in a towel like that,” the Taiwanese girl admonishes. “You should change before you get sick, unnie.”

A laugh escapes Jeongyeon’s lips as she shakes her head, standing up to leave.

“Whoops, I think I made a small puddle,” the older girl says, pointing to the part of the floor where she was standing. “I forgot I didn’t wipe my legs properly before leaving the bathroom.” A small water trail follows her as she bounds back as quickly as she can to her bedroom. 

Tzuyu wishes that her idiot of an unnie didn’t have to say anything about her legs, especially not while she was dressed in just a towel.

_ God. So she had nice legs, so what? _

The Taiwanese girl keeps her eyes glued to her phone screen, clicking on Beyoncé’s  _ Dance for You _ music video to further study the choreography. She needed to focus.

She quickly notes that Beyoncé, too, has nice legs, although Jeongyeon’s legs might be a little bit longer…

_ Oh my god, Tzuyu, get it together. _

She stands up abruptly, eager to practice and get  _ Jeongyeon’s stupid legs _ out of her mind. The girl almost loses track of how many times she rewinds the video and monitors her dance, stopping only when Jeongyeon lets out a small  _ “woahhh” _ while clapping from her seat on the couch. A blush creeps up on her cheeks.

“Nice! Sexy!”

The supportive unnie gave the maknae a thumbs up, and Tzuyu allows a small grin to grace her lips.

“You should give it a try, unnie.”

* * *

Jeongyeon’s eyes feasted on Tzuyu’s movements as the maknae demonstrated the dance for her again. The way she never missed a beat as she moved her hips from side to side was so enticing— the older member knew she was supposed to learn the movements that the latter was presenting, but she couldn’t help but feel the temperature rising within her body, much to her own chagrin. 

Jeongyeon was beginning to dry up faster than she thought. 

She began to get sucked into her own little world, and her thoughts were far from innocent. If only Tzuyu could push her pelvis like that against her…

“Do you get it now?”

“Huh?” She blinked a few times as she finally came back to her senses. 

“The dance,” Tzuyu says, an eyebrow raising at the distracted unnie in front of her. “Do you have the moves memorized?”

A beat passes.

“No,” Jeongyeon replies, approaching Tzuyu. “I didn’t quite catch everything. Maybe you should show it to me again, from the part where you’re circling your hips?”

Tzuyu is more skeptical now, noticing the change in Jeongyeon's tone and her odd word phrasing, but deciding to go along anyway. She places her foot on the couch as she begins to move her lower body slowly but powerfully with her hands traveling down her chest, causing Jeongyeon to glue her eyes on her.

“Like this?”

Tzuyu can’t help but admit that it was getting kind of…  _ hot. _

“Mhm, just like that.” 

Jeongyeon steps forward once more as she gently places her hands at the sides of Tzuyu’s waist. It catches the younger girl off guard, but she really doesn’t mind. 

Tzuyu feels the muscles in her stomach tense, and a blush creeps its way onto her cheeks.

She stills, feeling Jeongyeon’s arms move downwards... settling on her hips, her eyes darting towards Tzuyu’s lips.

The Taiwanese girl lets out a shaky breath, hooded eyes trained attentively on her unnie’s face.

She is so,  _ so _ tempting.

Tzuyu snakes her own arms around Jeongyeon’s smaller frame, pulling her in to make their lips meet in a sensual kiss.

It’s only a matter of seconds until it turns hungry, with Tzuyu hooking her leg that was previously on the couch against Jeongyeon’s waist. She takes in the scent of Jeongyeon’s body scrub as their tongues fight each other for dominance, but Jeongyeon ends up sucking on the taller girl’s tongue like a sweet lollipop. 

Tzuyu moans in response as she presses their bodies closer together.

Okay, so they were definitely going all the way tonight.

“Mm… spare bedroom?” Jeongyeon mutters in between kisses.

Tzuyu only nods in confirmation as they both pull away from some air. Without wasting any time, Tzuyu takes Jeongyeon's hand, confidently leading her to the unoccupied bedroom in the dorm. 

The older girl makes sure to lock the door, eyes clouding with lust when she sees Tzuyu on the mattress and motioning for her to crawl on top of her.

Jeongyeon doesn't hold back the smirk that breaks out on her face as she makes her way onto the bed, stripping herself of her clothes and preening at the way Tzuyu’s eyes check her out from top to bottom.

The maknae presses a chaste kiss against Jeongyeon’s exposed collarbone as she hovers over her, prompting a sharp intake of breath from the older girl.

Jeongyeon wants Tzuyu naked, and fast.

She doesn't hesitate in helping Tzuyu pull her shirt over her head, throwing it to the side of the room as the younger girl raises herself to meet Jeongyeon in a sloppy kiss. She fiddles with the hooks of her bra, Tzuyu arching her back so Jeongyeon could rid her of it. A moan escapes her lips when she feels Jeongyeon caress the sexy line down her back, pressing kisses onto Tzuyu’s neck and averting all her attention to Tzuyu’s now-exposed chest.

The Taiwanese girl laughs when she notices Jeongyeon being mesmerized by the sight, pushing her shoulder playfully.

“Just touch me already.”

Jeongyeon chuckles at her demand. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”

She places both of her hands against Tzuyu’s breasts, kneading them like dough while her lips latch onto the Taiwanese girl’s neck, creating little marks against her skin. Tzuyu throws her head back to give Jeongyeon more space to work, gasping when the older girl cups a hand over her clothed heat. She tries to hold back her moans when Jeongyeon rubs her thumb over her clit.

Deciding she's had enough of the clothed resistance, Jeongyeon removes the remaining pieces of clothing Tzuyu has on, absolutely pleased at how damp the younger girl’s panties were before having them join the growing pile of clothes on the other side of the room.

Jeongyeon wastes no more time, her hand eagerly traveling down to Tzuyu’s pussy and feeling the wetness smear against her fingers.

“Ah,  _ fuck,  _ unnie…”

Tzuyu gasps when she feels her womanhood being ravished by Jeongyeon’s sweet touches, more of her essence spilling out as Jeongyeon rubs her nub in small, sharp circles. The older girl coats her fingers with Tzuyu’s precum before carefully entering her digits and causing Tzuyu to release a breathy groan.

Jeongyeon moves her fingers in and out, building in speed and curling them slightly to hit Tzuyu’s G-spot. It isn’t long until the taller girl is reduced to a moaning mess. 

Tzuyu sprawls her arms out the bed as she bucks her hips against Jeongyeon’s hand, trying to match her movements with hers. Jeongyeon slips another finger in as she starts to push harder and faster, more than pleased with the reactions that she is receiving from Tzuyu.

“Jeongyeon-unnie…  _ please, _ ah, god,  _ yes...” _

Jeongyeon drinks in the sight of Tzuyu, the younger girl’s body beginning to glisten and her hair becoming matted to her face. The more she gave it to her, the hotter she felt, and Jeongyeon senses Tzuyu’s climax nearing when she bucks her hips harder against Jeongyeon to reach her peak.

_ Just like how Jeongyeon imagined it. _

After a few more thrusts, Tzuyu cries out as her hands grip the bedsheets – almost as if doing so tightly enough could help anchor her. She cums all over Jeongyeon’s digits, the older girl not stopping her ministrations in order for Tzuyu to keep riding her high.

Tzuyu bites her lower lip when Jeongyeon pulls her fingers out, sensually licking each of them clean while maintaining eye contact with the sated girl currently trying to regain her breathing.

There is something about the way Jeongyeon looks with Tzuyu’s cum glistening on her lips that causes something to spark within the younger girl.

Once Jeongyeon finishes licking the last finger dry, Tzuyu blurts out her words.

“I want to taste you.”

There is an air of finality in her tone, and Tzuyu gives Jeongyeon no time to react when she flips the older girl over, changing their positions in a heartbeat. Whatever initial nervousness she has flies out the window, her lust for the older girl consuming her thoughts as she leans in to kiss Jeongyeon’s stomach. She lets her nose feel the softness of her lovely unnie’s skin, her lips leaving feathery brushes on the older girl’s tense ab muscles as she slowly works her way down around her navel and into the triangle between Jeongyeon’s legs.

Jeongyeon can’t take her eyes off Tzuyu, waiting with bated breath as the younger girl gives her a singed look before plunging in.

She presses her tongue against the bottom of Jeongyeon’s cunt, giving her a slow lick back up to her clitoris without breaking eye contact.

The helpless mewl that escapes Jeongyeon’s lips is music to her ears.

The younger girl is quick to hold Jeongyeon’s thighs open, wrapping her lips around her unnie’s clit and suckling on it. Tzuyu makes sure to memorize the way Jeongyeon’s lengthy moans ring across the room as she flicks her tongue against her heat, her head being pulled closer when Jeongyeon tangles her hand in her hair to keep her in place.

“Shit, Tzuyu–– mm,  _ fuck! _ ”

Jeongyeon was delicious and Tzuyu made it her mission to devour her pussy in any way she could. The older girl felt like she was on Cloud 9, her womanhood getting all the attention from Tzuyu’s mouth that she never thought she would get. Her lower body felt weak from the amount of pleasure she was getting, and Jeongyeon could only reach back and hold onto the headboard for support while Tzuyu’s tongue worked its magic.

The short-haired girl feels her orgasm approaching, eyes closing and toes curling as she waits for Tzuyu to plunge her tongue  _ into her–– _

But it never comes.

Her eyes open, and Jeongyeon whips her head down to give her lover a confused look.

She holds back a gasp when she is met by Tzuyu’s heated gaze, her hot breath hitting Jeongyeon’s core when she speaks in a husky tone.

“I want you to beg.”

Jeongyeon didn’t think she could get even wetter than she was then, but she was wrong. So,  _ so _ wrong.

She gushes when she sees how Tzuyu looks, domineering as she hovers over Jeongyeon’s sopping wet core.

“Beg, unnie.”

A moan still escapes the older girl, despite her trying to hold it back by biting her lower lip.

“Mm,  _ fuck, _ Chou Tzuyu…”

_ “Beg.” _

Jeongyeon can’t take it anymore.

_ “God, _ Tzuyu, please–– I want you, I am so  _ wet  _ for you, please, _ please, _ make me  _ cum––” _

Tzuyu smirks and buries her tongue inside Jeongyeon’s heat in a second, giving the pleading girl’s G-spot a hard lick as she pinches her clit with her unoccupied hand. A teary cry of euphoria rips its way out of Jeongyeon, the sensation of her orgasm engulfing her and causing her toes to curl as she climaxes into Tzuyu’s mouth. The younger girl doesn’t hesitate to lick Jeongyeon dry, small moans escaping the unnie’s lips with Tzuyu’s every lick.

“Feel good?” the Taiwanese girl asks cheekily when she sits up slowly, licking every last trace of Jeongyeon’s cum from the corner of her mouth. The sated unnie is too weak –– too  _ satisfied –– _ to give Tzuyu a playful glare or argue otherwise, so she settles for pulling her into one more passionate kiss before responding.

“That was  _ amazing.” _

Tzuyu grins, a bit more shyly this time.

“I really hope so.”

_ “Definitely _ so. You really need to show me more dance moves.”

The maknae rolls her eyes in mock exasperation, cuddling into Jeongyeon’s side and breathing her in. She presses a lingering kiss against the older girl’s collarbone before giving her a teasing look.

“Okay. Let’s hope you can keep up.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> jeongtzu nation GET UR BREAD !!!


End file.
